Surprise!
by TwilightCraazyChrissy
Summary: The Cullens are moving to a new place, but what happens when they find an unexpected surprise on their way? Same pairings. slightly ooc.There are OCs...So please R&R!:D
1. What's going on?

Disclaimer: Never owned the Cullens, never will. Darn it. The awesome Stephenie Meyer does. Ridgeville heights? Don't own it either. I made it up, but there really is one in the U.S., I think…:| The songs? Don't own them either. And the brands and the other stuff? Not mine.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Green plants, trees covered in moss, I have to admit I'll miss Forks.

The place where I was born, where I met my best friend Jacob and friends like Mike and Angela, and of course where I met my first-_and only_- love, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I stared out the window in Edward's silver Volvo.

I remembered every single detail in my former human life, from my near death experience with Tyler's truck to Edward's proposal until Edward finally turned me into a vampire.

I stared into the empty road in front of us with the same blank stare Edward used to give me, or at least I tried to stare like him with my (finally!) golden eyes.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Edward's pale hand touched mine. I held his hand tightly.

After I became a vampire, I was surprisingly stronger than him. I was even stronger than Emmett. I even beat him in an arm wrestling match, but I think he held a grudge against me after that day. He would always mutter when Edward and I would kid around in the house. But I don't think he actually takes it personally, but it sure did take a huge blow in his ego.

Well, my strength was fun while it lasted.

I laughed softly, surprised by my own voice. I still can't get over me being a vampire. But, it all happened so fast.

Now, Charlie thinks I finished college at Dartmouth.

Actually it is true. Edward and I graduated a few years ago while the others finished earlier. I had to go to college, I felt guilty because of Edward. Besides, he already bought a house!

Now Jacob, well, he's in his fourth year in college, and wants to follow Nessie with us.  
I find it funny, no, Hilarious!

Just a few years ago, Edward hated "those filthy mutts" while Jake called them- well, us- "reeking bloodsuckers". Now a vampire – technically a half vampire- and a werewolf are going to end up together. I don't find it surprising, actually, the only thing that surprised me was who Jake imprinted on, not me, but Nessie, my daughter.

After all that happened, well, my life just seems to get crazier by the second.  
What's crazier is that Nessie's only 10 years old, but she looks like a 15 year old!  
Well, nothing in my life was ever simple. Good thing she stops there. I could never imagine her to be older than me.

" Coz, we belong together now yeah!" Nessie was singing along to her ipod, a gift she received from Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, she grew up fast." Edward muttered. Then he smiled.

I just stared at him, not breathing. Wow, even if I'm a vampire I still get dazzled by him.  
His eyebrows suddenly furrowed when he glimpsed at me.

"What? Do I look that bad?"

I laughed at what he said. How could he even think that? He was like Adonis, only he was walking and talking, but not alive.

He laughed, just like he read my mind.

"Edward, don't say that!" I punched his arm.

"Ouch Bella. That hurts." He said, his tone was obviously mocking me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Edward! You're such a sissy. What kind of a man are you?"

"A lucky man, because I have a beautiful wife like you."  
Stupid shiny Volvo owner.

I punched him again, this time a bit harder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for that cheesy and totally untrue pickup line."

"The cheesy part I get, but the untrue part? I wasn't lying about anything!"

" Oh yeah? Am I beautiful? Not like Rosalie. I may be a bit pretty, but beautiful?"

"Bella, how could you ever doubt yourself?" He put his free hand on my cheek, slowly tracing my face with his hand. "You're beautiful in my eyes. You'll always be prettier than anyone else."

Wow. He literally took my breath away.

I just stared, dumbstruck at him.

He laughed and then his focus went back to the road.

"Mom?"

It's kind of weird; Nessie looks a bit younger, but more or less, the same age as us.

"Yes Nessie?" I answered.

" Can you take care of my ipod for a while? I think I'll take a nap."

"Of course!"

" Thanks mom! You're the best!"

" No problem."

She took her bag and put it at the back. Then she laid down then fell asleep.

I was curious, so I plugged it into the speaker.  
I tinkered with the controls and Edward looked at me, confused.  
I pressed play then music was blasting from the speakers. I adjusted the volume and listened to the song. "No air" was the first song to play.

_If I should die before I wake,  
its cause you took my breath away._I couldn't help myself. I sang along with Jordin Sparks.

Edward sniggered. "How about a different song?"

Before I could say anything, he pressed next.

Love Story was playing.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts.  
I'm standing there on the balcony in summer air.  
_

I was singing along. I noticed traffic was building up.  
Edward muttered something. "I hate driving slow."

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around,  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,  
And I said, Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said.  
_

I was surprised when Edward was singing along.

_Marry me Juliet; you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress.  
It's a love story, baby just say yes.  
_

Then when I fully understood the lyrics, it seemed to describe _my_ life.  
As if it was describing _our _love story. I looked at Edward. He was staring at the car in front of us. Then he turned to me.

"I already found my Juliet." He laid his lips upon my forehead then slid his long, slender fingers into my hand.

Then I heard Katy Perry's voice.

_Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection.  
Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked_ _the ripest one, I still got the seed.  
You said move on where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know._Then, I felt numb all over my body. I couldn't feel anything.  
My hand suddenly went limp when I heard the chorus.  
Edward looked at me, concerned.

"Bella? What's wrong? Bella? "

My lips were trembling. I couldn't answer. My memories were crystal clear.

The trees surrounding us, Edward's face blank, expressionless.

_"You don't…. want me?"  
" No."_I know Edward was just lying then, but, after what he said, I felt like my heart was torn apart and ripped into tiny pieces. I acted like a zombie then. No feelings, no emotion.  
I shook my head and I tried to compose my face, trying to look calm. Edward would never do it again, I was sure of that.

"Bella? Are you alright?" His perfect eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course! Nothing wrong." I smiled at him.

"Bella, I swear. I wish I could read your mind. Are you sure you're okay?" His golden eyes were smoldering. It was filled with compassion and concern.

Then Thunder was playing. Edward sang along, he sang as if it was his own composition.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer;  
do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder._His velvety voice was beautiful. I listened to it, like a baby would to a lullaby.

I wanted to listen to it forever, but I was disappointed when it stopped.  
I realized that the roads were nearly clear, except for some of the other Cullen cars.

"Next stop, Ridgefield heights." He said.

Of course, we couldn't stay in the same town forever, or else our secret would be exposed, so we had to move to a new town. A small, cloudy town. Somewhere that our secret would never be exposed, or at least hard to be discovered.

Time passed, before we knew it, it was the middle of the night.

Of course, we didn't need any headlights to see the road in front of us, but _technically_ I'm just human, besides, I'm worried for Renesmee's sake. I looked at her. She didn't look like Renesmee Cullen, the tough girl who matured in such an early age, but she looked like Nessie, our daughter, so youthful, so innocent. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming her. I shuddered at the thought. But before anyone can lay a finger on her, well, that person or _creature_ must be a hell of a lot tougher than a coven full of aggravated vampires.

Welcome to the black parade suddenly played on the stereo.

_We'll carry on  
we'll carry on!_  
I jumped when I felt my cellphone vibrating in my jeans.  
I quickly pulled it out and flipped it open with a twist of my hand and  
I turned off the ipod.

"Hello?"

"Bella? This is Carlisle."

"Oh. Hey Carlisle! What's the matter?"

"Bella? I have to speak to Edward. "

"Tell Carlisle I'm driving. Put it on speaker if you have to."  
I followed Edward's instructions.

"Edward." Carlisle said in a stern manner.  
"Edward, pull over. After that, wait for us then follow our car."

"Okay." His eyes looked like it was trying to solve a difficult math equation.

Carlisle hung up the phone. Edward did as he was instructed. He pulled over on the side of the road, near the trees. He laid his head on the steering wheel, looking as if he was sleepy. But I could see something more; his eyes looked like he was worried. As if someone was torturing him. Before I could ask, Edward pressed his foot unto the pedal and followed the rest of the cars, Rose's m3, Alice's yellow Porsche, Emmett's monster truck, and most importantly, Carlisle's Mercedes. Edward followed after the other cars.

I just sat there, not knowing what to expect. But something was eating me at the back of my head. I know what that look means. The last time I saw that on his face was when – I shuddered at the thought- _Victoria_ was after me...

So, that could mean only one thing.

"Edward, a vampire's on the loose, isn't there?"

He looked at me, and grimaced. He nodded.  
"But we don't know what _its_ true intentions are."  
" Is it dangerous? I mean for others?" I shot a meaningful glance towards Renesmee, innocent looking, like a sleeping angel. Her bronze curls covering her face.

"Calm down love, we won't let anything happen to our daughter. _I won't._ Let's see if this monster can take down a coven full of vampires." He smirked. A smug smile across his face.

I couldn't help but smile too. I mean, nothing could stop us. Now that I was a vampire there would be nothing to be afraid of. No more weak spot. Renesmee was our only treasure now.

Suddenly, Edward stopped the car.  
All the cars pulled over. We quickly got out of the Volvo. Renesmee was groggy, so I had to support her.

"Yawn. What's the matter?" She asked.

We saw the rest of the Cullens in a circle ahead. It seems Carlisle was in the middle of the gathering. I caught up with Edward.  
Carlisle was saying something.

"It's too late."

"Too late for what?" Edward asked.

"For him. He's already… a vampire."

"What?"

"The venom spread faster than I thought."

I looked at the newborn vampire. He was muscular, not as bulky as Emmett, maybe like Jasper .He looks like a 15 year old, same age as Nessie. His build is that of an athlete.

I was curious. I asked Carlisle a question.  
"Carlisle, does he have a special ability?"

"We don't know for sure. "

He turned to speak to the young boy. His eyes widened, like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Please! Don't hurt me! "He had an exotic accent. Probably Italian.

He was begging for mercy. But nobody would actually hurt him.

"Calm down. We won't hurt you. We have no intention on harming you. We only want to ask you a few questions." Carlisle's voice was soothing. It seemed to work.

" What's your name?"

" It's Mark. My real name is Marcus Anderson, you know? Like St. Marcus, the one who got rid of those vampires? "

"I see." Carlisle laughed. "In fact, I am well acquainted with Marcus."

Mark had a skeptical look on his face.

"Chill dude. You'll get used to the craziness around here." Emmett said.

We all laughed.

" Carlisle, what do you think will happen?" Alice asked.

"I think the Volturi would capture the vampire who nearly killed him. But, I think they would also kill him, to make sure he wouldn't be a rampaging newborn that would kill people on a whim and expose our existence." Carlisle answered.

"I hate to say it, but he's right you know." Edward said to Mark.

"What did I do? I don't want to be killed!" His bright red eyes shone as he spoke.

"It's not what you did, but what you _could _do." Carlisle explained.

"What should we do?" I asked Carlisle.

" There are two options. The first would be to leave him here. But he would get killed if we did that."

Alice was staring blankly into the trees. She was having a vision.

"What's up with that freaky girl?" Mark asked.

Jasper scowled at him. He was growling.  
Emmett stopped him with his firm grasp on Jasper's wrists.  
"Relax Jasper. He didn't mean it." Carlisle said.

Jasper's stance relaxed.  
Alice shook her head. Her spiky hair was going everywhere.  
"Carlisle, second option?"

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Trust me, it's... Ugh." Edward said. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Okay, second option. We adopt him."

"Not a bad idea Carlisle. We haven't registered for classes yet, so I guess its fine." Rose said.

"So it's okay with everyone? Mark?" Carlisle asked.

"If' its okay with you all." He murmured.

"It's settled then! Welcome to our family." Carlisle extended his arms toward Mark.

"Let me introduce you. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife pixie-like girl is Alice. The blond one is Jasper. The bulky one is Emmett. The one with the long wavy hair's Rosalie. The brunette is Isabella; the one with the bronze hair is Edward, and the one with the chocolate brown eyes is Renesmee."

Renesmee smiled at him. Mark responded with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my daughter's taken." Edward said nonchalantly.

He was suddenly frowning. Nessie giggled.

"I'm not surprised many people have a crush on you. Your mother had twenty admirers at the least." A sly grin spread across Edward's face.

I, for one, was shocked. Stupid Edward. He did that on purpose, knowing that it ticked me off.

Apparently, he was right.

"What? Were you scared that Mike would sweep me off my feet and not you?"  
I challenged him.

A snarl escaped from his mouth.  
"I love it when you're angry." He smiled, acting like Emmett.

" Emmett said.

Edward came near me. "We are going to have a long discussion tonight." He whispered in my ear. He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me roughly.

"Eww… Mom, Dad. Get a room!" Renesmee said.

We just laughed.

"Let's get going! We're not camping out here are we?" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Mark, you can stay in our car. I'm sorry, but you can't be near Nessie. Edward might do something……bad…" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle…" Edward shot a mean look at him.

"And I'll be the one restraining him from leaving his Volvo, his wife, his daughter, his patience and possibly his sanity." I said.

"That's why I wanted her to be my little sister. She's frigging hilarious!" Emmett said. A huge grin spread across his face.

"" I gave him a high five.

"Let's get going! We're going to get there in a few hours! Let's go!" Ahhh... Nessie... Impatient as ever.

"Wait. We have to make sure Mark is calmed down. Jasper, can you stay in our car? Just in case Mark catches a scent of a human." Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle!" Alice reacted. "I don't want to be alone in my car."

"But Alice, It's for the best."  
"Fine. But Bella stays in my car."

I felt my jaw drop. I should have seen that one coming…

"Alice, you have GOT to be kidding me." Edward said,

"No way! I won't go until Bella comes with me"

"Bella…" He was looking at me.

"Come on Bella! After all I did to look for evidence so that you wouldn't die in the clutches of the Volt-"

Stupid guilt.

"Alright I'll go, just spare us with your guilt speeches." I said to Alice.

"Yay!"

I gave Edward a save-me-from-Alice look.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll keep a close eye on Alice."  
He gave me a kiss on my forehead. Then Alice grabbed the sleeve of my tee, nearly tearing it up.

"Slow down Alice!"

I opened the door of the Porsche and sat down on the leather seat.

"Alice, why do you like kidnapping me so much?"

" Aww… I'm scared of being alone here."

"Alice, _you_ have nothing to be afraid of, any animal would be scared of you."

"Why?"

"You'd probably talk them to their death, or annoy them to their death."

"You're bad Bella…"

As Alice was driving, we were talking and giggling about the stupidest stuff.

**Meanwhile…**"Mark, how did you become a vampire?" Carlisle asked Mark.

"Well… "

* * *

Okay………. End of first chapter(obviously!)  
Please Review :)  
I'll give you an Imaginary lollipop if you do :D


	2. Bella's surprise!

Thanks for the reviews people :D  
I am eternally grateful for having noticed the typos I made in the story….  
Sorry about that! (My laptop went whack on me!)  
(Oh yeah, sorry about the made-up crap comment I'll make Bella say later on. I LOVE those movies. I did it only because Of the story, so SORRY. :( )  
Disclaimer: Still don't own the twilight saga... I never will…  
I own Mark and some mysterious person you will see in the future of this story :D  
Haha... The brands you see here are not mine… so... Just read and review! Please? :D

* * *

**Mark's POV**"Mark, how did you become a vampire?" Carlisle asked out of the blue.

"Well, It's a long story..."

"Don't worry, I have the time."

I hesitated to speak. I mean, I only knew him for an hour! But he and his family could only be the only people I could trust. When he came, I felt something. Compassion. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

"I was born in Volterra, hence the name. We moved here in the States a few months after I was born. My mother was a doctor and my father was a surgeon. We were a well off family. I was always an honor student, I never disappointed my parents. I was also a jock. I played Basketball, Swimming, Baseball and my specialty, Track and field. Until then, I thought my life was perfect, but my life took a turn for the worst. My parents died in a car accident. It was so hard for me at that time. I was only 12 then. My only legal guardian was my mother's sister, Aunt Graciela. I had to move in with her, and then she turned my life into a living hell. She treated me like a slave, and I had to work at stores to get my allowance. My parent's money would be mine when I'll be 18, but she wouldn't allow it. She wanted to steal my parent's money. So one day, I was offered a scholarship in a boarding school out of country. She never allowed it, saying it was a waste of time, and that I was too stupid that eventually I would get kicked out. I couldn't put up with her anymore, so I packed my bags and lived in a dorm my father's friend owned. He was like my uncle. He and his wife treated me like a son. I lived there until now. I was doing my usual routine, delivering things for people. I was finished early so I thought I'd jog around town for a while. I was jogging until I got lost near the woods. I was frantic. I panicked, until I saw someone. I was scared, so I Tried to run as far as my legs could carry me. When I thought that I'd lost him, I stopped. Then I was knocked behind my head with something, probably a brick. I was unconscious. I woke up and saw a man there. I thought that I was dead. He looked like a supermodel, an angel even! But he had blood-red eyes. I was too terrified to fight back. Then he bit my neck. I was under excruciating pain. Then he stopped. He sniffed in the air, like a dog. He was muttering something. Something about other vampires. Something about him being discovered by the Volturi. So he fled the scene and left me, dying. Then you came along. "

"So, that's your story?" Carlisle asked. "I guess you're one of us now then. All of us didn't have a choice. We're stuck like this forever."

"What do you mean forever?" I asked.

"We're stuck in our bodies forever." Esme answered meekly.

"We'll never grow old?" I was surprised. I'm stuck in this body. I stared at my arm, it used to be full of bruises, but they weren't visible anymore. But the memories were still there. My aunt physically abused me almost every time I came home from my part-time job.

_"You good for nothing brat! You should have died with your parents!"  
"A scholarship? You'll just waste four years with those snobby brats! Besides, you'll just probably flunk out of there. You're not useful anywhere. Maybe that's why your parents left you."  
._  
"We're frozen in this state. We can't change who we are. It's hard to believe, but it's true." Jasper said.

I stared at the rearview mirror, my eyes were blood red. I remembered the vampire who wanted to kill me. I shuddered.

"My eyes! Did you put contacts or something?"

"Umm, no. Don't worry, it will fade eventually." Jasper said.

"Why are your eyes golden?"

"Well, the animal blood dilutes the redness." Carlisle said.

"That's disgusting!" I winced.

"Call it what you want, but you can either starve to death or drink blood." Jasper shrugged.

"Ugh." This is going to be hard.

"Well, its early morning, we're nearly in our new home." Carlisle tried to lighten the mood. Then a feeling of calmness surrounded us. I couldn't fight it, so I relaxed, not knowing what was happening.

A few hours later, Carlisle pulled in in front of a giant mansion. The others were there before us.

"Oh. My. Fricking. God. We're going to live in this mansion?" Rosalie was staring at the house.

I looked at it. It was HUGE! It was like living in Hollywood. It was a townhouse, four stories high. A huge garage was adjoining it.

"Well, let's not stand here outside, shall we?" Edward said, chuckling at Bella's expression.

I followed the others inside my new home. I smiled to myself. Finally, somewhere I can finally be myself.

**Bella's POV**Oh my god…Our new house was enormous!  
I stared at it as I leaped out of Alice's Porsche.

"If you think this is huge, you haven't seen the house we lived in during the 40's" He whispered in my ear. Suddenly, he lifted me and carried me into the house, bridal-style.

"Is this necessary Edward?"

"You _are_ only my wife, after all."

"You are so messed-up Edward. But that's why I love you." I kissed him on his lips. He kissed me back. At least we had no more restraints.

"Aww, the lovebirds are making out in the porch. How romantic." Emmett said, sarcastic.

"Shut up Emmett! Don't make me kick your butt again!" I screamed at him.

"Sheesh. Chill Bella!" He rolled his eyes.

Rosalie hit him with her clutch bag. "At least Edward has a sense of romance in him, you big lug." She made her way up the stairs into her room.

"Rose, Come on!" He was following her up the stairs.

The perfect example of a lover's quarrel.

Edward set me on the ground, kissing my forehead softly.

Edward turned to Mark, sitting on the couch.

"Hello Mark, I'm Edward. " Edward introduced himself.

He answered back with a weak smile.

"Don't worry, you can trust us, we won't hurt you."

He looked at Edward. It was like a movie scene. Edward was the big brother who gave some kind of advice to his little bro.

"Thanks, Edward. " His smile was a bit brighter this time.

"Come on Bella, let's go to our rooms." He grabbed my waist and we made our way up the stairs.

" Oh and Mark?" He turned back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Change your shirt. It literally has your blood, sweat and tears on it."

We made our way up the stairs and into Edward's room.

His room had red wall-to-wall carpeting. A shelf full of old records and music cds covered one wall. Beneath it was another shelf; it was full of books, ranging from classics to textbooks he used. In the middle was the bed we had in our former bedroom.

He jumped on the bed, and then kicked off his shoes. He sat up, then patted the space next to him, signaling me to sit next to him. I sat down, and rested my head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair, then kissed my head.

"Nice room. Fully furnished." I noted.

" I know. The movers did a good job with this."

"What happened to your hundred year's worth of journals?"

"It's here." He stood up and pulled a box under the bed. "See?"

" I wonder, what in the world did you do with those journals? "

" Reviewers, notes, my deepest, innermost thoughts that no one except me should ever know…"

"Why did you stop writing in journals?"

"Well, you might think it's cheesy and totally corny."

"I know that. I won't laugh, I promise."

"It's because, well, those journals were a product of my loneliness. I mean, Carlisle had Esme, Emmett had Rose, Jasper had Alice, and I had no one. I kept on writing what I felt, always about loneliness, that I was cursed for eternity. It felt like I was empty. But all that changed when I met you Bella. You were the reason why I felt whole again."

He held my hand in his, kissing my hand softly.

"Edward, that was so cheesy, and that's what I love about you." I smiled.

"I love you Bella."

"So do I."

"You love Bella too?" He teased.

"Shut up Edward, you know what I mean."

He leaned in to kiss me, but a voice interrupted us.

"Hey you two! Get down here! Carlisle's calling for us!"  
Obviously Alice.

"Let's go down before Alice drags us down there." Edward said with a smile.

"Oh no! Anything but that!" I pretended to look shocked.

"You always were a lousy actress. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and we hurried down the stairs.

When we got to the living room, we plopped on the new leather loveseat in front of the T.V.

"Alright, it seems that everyone's here. " Carlisle said.

"What's up dad? " Edward asked.

"Well, since Mark's with us, we have to get our story straight before you register for school."

"We already thought of something, but we had to make sure you approved of it." Esme added.

" Let's hear it dad!" Emmett said.

"Okay, Emmett, Bella and Nessie, you'll be the Swans. Emmett you're the eldest of them all."

"Nice! Bella's my little sis now!" Emmett was grinning.

"Right. If you ever boss her around, I'll kick your sorry little ass out of here, understand?" Edward told him.

"Of course! "

"And if you boss Nessie around, _I'll _be the one to kick your ass, Emmett!" I said to him.

"I sure hope you do Bella. That big oaf needs to be taught a lesson." Rose said with a smile.

"Sure Rose." I smiled.

"Thanks a lot Rose!" Emmett groaned.

"No problem, Emmie." Rose replied. I snorted.

"As I was saying, Edward, Alice, Mark, you'll be Cullens." Carlisle continued.

"Yay!" Alice said, jumping up-and-down.

"Stop it Alice, it might cause an earthquake." Edward teased her.

"Shut up Edward!" She threw a pillow at him.

"Too slow." He caught the pillow before it hit his face. He smiled.

"Okay, moving on. Rosalie and Jasper are still the Hale twins. Is it okay with everyone?"  
Carlisle asked.

"Sure!"  
"Great!"  
"No problem!"

"Okay, well, you're free to go explore the place." Carlisle said." Except the backyard! There's a construction site at the back."

I neared Renesmee.  
"Hey, Nessie. You hungry?"

"Yup!"

"Come on! Your dad and I'll cook something for you. Wait for a few minutes, 'kay?"

" 'kay mom!"

I went in the kitchen, and prepared the ingredients.

"So, what are we cooking tonight?" Edward asked.

"Fish Fillet in Soy sauce."

"Must be delicious. Come on let's get moving!"

In a few minutes, the meal was done.

"Yummy!" Renesmee was finished in 5 minutes.

"Compliments to the chef!" She laughed.

"And the chefs thank you back." Edward replied. We all laughed.

"Come on Nessie, Get some sleep." I said to her

"Aww…"

"Get moving!"

"Fine." She pouted.

After she went to her room, I went to mine. It was just as big as Edward's. A Queen sized bed in the corner, A Shelf for my books and other stuff, a couch and a table. Then, Obviously Alice's idea, a huge walk-in closet was found in the left part of the room.  
I went inside the closet, hoping to find a simple nightgown. The closet was bigger than the one in our cottage!

"Are you lost, love?" Edward's voice surprised me.

"Not yet, no."

"How about letting me find something for you again?"

"Be my guest. It would take me a week just to find a simple nightgown."

He simply laughed then smelled the plastic dress bags slowly. He stopped on one and pulled it from the rack. He zipped it open and pulled the dress out of the bag.

" A blue satin nightgown."

"Not bad, Edward."

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, your room or mine?"

"Edward, you're such a pervert."

"What? I thought we would have a movie marathon tonight?  
You said you wanted to have one right? Em, Rose, Jazz, Alice, Carlisle and Esme are also watching, remember?"

"Oh." I smiled sheepishly at him. "I forgot. Sorry."

"Bella, You are so…"

"Stupid?"

"Cute when you get embarrassed like that. It's sad that you can't blush anymore. That would have been better." He smiled.

"Edward, I would have liked to see you with green eyes too. I wonder how you would have looked like?"

"I would have looked like a normal human being, duh?"

"A handsome, sexy one at that." I said with a laugh.

"Alright, my room then." He smiled that crooked smile I loved.

"Fine, but let me change first!"

"I'll be waiting for you there."

"Of course you will, or else I'll track Jacob down and ask if he would be willing to take me back again."

"Of course you would." He laughed.

He left the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed then changed quickly.  
I went inside his room.

"Edward you in there?"

"Bella!"

"What's up with you? It's like you haven't seen me in a decade!"

"Oh, nothing. I just missed you is all."

"Edward, I'm in the next room beside you. You could have knocked it down in a single punch."

"I know. So?"

"So what?"

"Nothing."

"Edward, you are so strange sometimes."

"I know."

"Anyway, where are the others?"

"They're coming, it's just, the themes for the movies are vampires…"

"So?"

"You're not scared?"

"Why would I be? It's just full of made-up crap about vampires."

"Oh, I thought you'd just be freaked out or something about the sight of blood."

"I can see it, but I can't smell it, so it's no problem Edward."

"Oh, that's a relief." He smiled.

"You acted strange just because of that? That's so _you Edward."_

The other's entered the room, each wearing pajamas, but making it look like some new fashion trend that's about to sweep the country.

"Hey Bells, Edward" Emmett greeted.

"Bella!" Alice said with joy. She sat next to me on Edward's bed.

"Alright, everyone in!" Carlisle said.

"Let's start already!" Rose said impatiently.

We watched Vampire movies, some gory, some funny.  
From Interview with a vampire to Queen of the damned, we watched until the break of dawn.

"Okay people! I'll have to make breakfast for Renesmee, so out of my room please!"  
Edward said.

Reluctantly, everyone went out of the room, except me and Edward of course.

"I loved Interview with a vampire, Brad Pitt was so hot!"

"Ouch, Bella. You mean I'm not hot? Besides, the lost boys totally rocked!"

"Edward, you're being silly, you're not hot, you're handsome, sexy, cool and _cold. _Jacob's the flaming hot one." I retorted.

"Ugh, Bella. I didn't mean that literally." He rolled his eyes.

"I know that, silly boy!" I kissed him on his neck and dashed down the stairs.

"Bella, come back here!" He shouted in his room." I'm not finished with you yet!"

I dashed into the kitchen but something grabbed me from behind.

"Too slow Bella." He smiled, his arm wrapped around my neck.

"_Fine,_ you win this round, Mr. prettyboy." I surrendered.  
"But please let me go, I have to make breakfast!"

He released me then grabbed my wrist and made a dash for the kitchen.

"I'll make a tuna omelet today." Edward decided.

"Fine, _we'll _make one."

"No, _I'll _make one. Relax for now, I have a surprise for you later."

"Fine Edward."

I went back to my room and changed. After that I stomped down the stairs, into the living room.

I sat on the couch in the living room, staring blankly on the TV.

"Hey mom! What's up?" Nessie asked.

"Dad's making breakfast today."

"About time! You deserve a break mom!"

"But-"

"No buts mom! You deserve a break today!"

"Fine…" I said stubbornly.

Are they conspiring against me or what?

"Nessie! Breakfast's ready!" Edward was yelling in the dining room.

"Mom, just relax today please? Dad has a surprise for you later."

"Okay, fi- wait a minute. How did you know about that?"

"Umm... Dad's calling! Bye mom!" She smiled then ran to the dining room before I could say another word.

Edward came inside the room a few minutes later and sat beside me. His beige sweater emphasized the muscles on his chest.

"So, Bella. Ready for your surprise?" A sly grin spread across his face.

"You're freaking me out Edward. So what is it?"

"That's why it's a surprise!"

"Ugh…"

"Fine, come here." He pulled me into the garage. His hands covered my eyes, making it hard to see.

"Wha-?"

"Behold, your new car!"

I stared at it. It was my old truck! Not exactly my old truck, but it was the same make as my old truck. I took a closer look and saw that it was newly painted, newly furnished, newly EVERYTHING!

"So, you like it?"

"I _love _it! How did you find one like this?"

"Oh, somewhere…."

"Thank you Edward!"

"That's not the best part. We're going somewhere special today. "

"The mall?"

"No! " He rolled his eyes. "Somewhere better. Which car do you want me to use?"

"My Chevy!"

"Okay, whatever you want." He smiled.

We got in the car and Edward sped away from the garage.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"Somewhere. You'll love it! I promise."

He pulled over on a clearing in the entrance of the forest.

"You don't mind if we ran, do you?"

"By all means, be my guest." I laughed.

"Ladies first, mademoiselle." He smiled.

We ran until Edward grabbed my wrist and locked me in his arms.

"Bella, do you want to go sightseeing in Canada or do you want to see my surprise?"  
He teased.

"Surprise please." I smiled.

"Come on Bella!"

He pulled me gently and walked into a façade of flowers and trees. The trees were shaped like an arc, like a doorway into a special place.

I looked around; it looked like our meadow in Forks.

"So Bella, you like it?"

I was speechless. My memories of the meadow in Forks would always hold a special place in my heart.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I sat down on the luscious green grass, still looking around in disbelief.  
Edward laid down, staring at the clouds. A smile etched on his beautiful smooth face.

"Edward, I don't know how to thank you." I laid next to him, my hand on his chest.

"Bella, you just being here, that's the best gift you can give me."

We stared at the clouds in the sky. I never wanted to let him go, not now, not ever.  
His velvet voice humming my lullaby in my ear made it one of the best memories I'll ever have, but every time I was with Edward was a perfect memory for me.

* * *

Hey! End of second chapter! I wanted to make it longer, but that would mean no more suspense right? Anyway, I'm starting the third chapter, since there is absolutely NOTHING to do during summer……..  
Please review, if it sucks, I won't add anymore chapters to the story…  
Haha...Just kidding.  
But really… Tell me if I made typo's again…or if it's a boring story or whatever..  
Review people! Thank you! :D


	3. Sheer boredom

Hey! Thanks for the reviews and stuff. : D  
Okay, Disclaimer part again.  
The only thing I own is Mark, named after a _special someone ._Haha!  
A chapter fully dedicated to him? Maybe...  
I do not own the brands I used in the story, nor do I own the Cullens and the other characters here. So enjoy reading!  
P.S. This chapter is so RANDOM…this serves as a warning…

_**A few weeks later…**_

**Bella's POV**

I was literally bored to death, if that was even possible for me.  
A few weeks until the start of classes. All of us already did our shopping, so we had nothing to do.  
Carlisle and Esme were at work, Jazz, Alice, Mark and Nessie went hunting. Emmett and Rose were at the mall. So Edward and I were left in the house.

"Ugh. Edward! Come here." I yelled for him.

"What's up Bella? Something wrong?" He came through the doorway, his voice was concerned.

"I'll go crazy here! I'm utterly bored out of my wits right now!"

"Is that all? I thought a wolf came to attack you or something." He laughed.

"What were you doing?"

"Sleeping…" And I thought I was a lousy liar.

"Vampire's don't need to sleep, Edward! So what _were_ you doing in your room?"

"You don't need to know Bella. At least, not right now."

"Fine, but you _will_ tell me next time!"

"Of course Bella!" He laughed. "Let's play videogames!"

"We already completed everything on the racks…"

"Board games?"

"No fun if it's the two of us."

"Well, if I'm correct, Alice and the others will be coming back from the hunting trip by afternoon. So, what do you want to do until then?"

"Hmm... I know! Truth or dare!"

" Bella…"

" Are you scared Edward?"

"No way! Let's play!"

"Okay me first."

"Bella, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

" What was the thing you'll miss the most in your human life?"

"Lot's of things. Charlie, Jacob, Renee." I shrugged.

"Fine. "

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He looked like he was up to something.

"Okay, Run around the house singing the song in Barney. I'll record EVERY move you'll make." A smug smile on my face.

"Bella… Oh my god, you're serious!"

"You're a chicken Edward! Buck, buck!"

"Fine…" He was frowning. I got the camcorder and followed Edward around the house.

He was singing like a kid.

"_I wuv you, you wuv me,  
we're a happy family,  
with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you,  
won't you say you wuv me too."_

"There Bella, you happy?"

I couldn't stop laughing, It was so damn funny!

"Okay, keep rubbing it in." He sighed.

"Blackmail Edward, Blackmail! I can't wait to show the others!" I kept on laughing.

"Fine."

Then he smiled.

"Bella, how about a bet?"

"What bet?"

"If I win, you keep mum about the whole thing and I'll destroy the tape.  
If you win, you get to play the tape whenever you like."

"What's the bet?"

"Racing." A smile on his face.

" Are you crazy? I'll Wreck my truck in the process!"

"Not that kind of racing. We'll play with our PS3, duh?"

" Oh."

"You up to it?"

" Oh you know I am!"

"Then let's play!"

We played Need for Speed. Edward won the first time we played.

"Best two out of three?"

"Sure, but you'll still lose!"

We kept on playing until the score was  
Edward- 25  
me- 0

"Admit defeat yet Bella?"

"Fine, Damn it." I frowned.

He laughed. He took the tape from the camcorder and destroyed it in a single step of his foot.

" You're not fair Edward."

"Hey, I still won, didn't I?" A smug smile on his face.

"Darn it."

Suddenly Edward tripped on my foot, pulling me with him. He pinned me down against the carpet. He kissed me roughly on the lips, his hand in my hair.

"If this is part of the bet, I don't mind at all." I smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't." Edward said, an impish smile on his face.

**Alice's POV**

We were finished hunting, so we drove in my Porsche.

I was listening to the radio, weather reports, breaking news, contests, It was fairly normal.

I parked my car in the garage. I went inside the house and was shocked to see Edward and Bella having a full make-out session in the living room.

"Umm… Guys, there _are _children here you know?" I interrupted them.

"Alice!" They said in unison, surprised.

They stood up and fixed their clothes.

"You look so cute!" I giggled.

Edward grabbed Bella by her waist and they laughed.

Jasper rested his hands on my shoulders. "Hey what's happening?"

"Nothing special Jazz." Edward replied nonchalantly.

"Well, it didn't _look_ like nothing." He teased.

"Just be quiet Jasper." He said, rolling his eyes. Bella laughed.

"Mom! Dad!" Renesmee ran to them.

Mark silently walked through the doorway. His eyes were gold, just like the rest of us.  
The hunting trip was better than I expected, but he suddenly lost control when he caught  
the scent of a human. Good thing Jasper calmed him down before things got out of control.

"Nessie? How did it go?"

"Here mom, I'll show you."

She placed her hand on Bella's cheek, Edward looked intently at Renesmee.  
A few minutes passed, and Nessie lifted her hand and placed it on her lap.

"That was quite an adventure you had, Nessie." He smiled.

"It was crazy! But I was in good hands with Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper." Nessie smiled sweetly.

"Aww. Thanks Renesmee." I answered back.

Suddenly, I was covered in darkness. I saw Carlisle. He was saying something to the rest of us. His face and voice was serious.

_  
"Everybody, I have something to tell you. I should have said this before, but, I just wanted to make sure you were settled in before I-"  
_

Then my vision stopped.

"Alice? Alice?" Bella was frantic.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

" It's no-nothing." I answered.

"Alice…" Jasper's voice was concerned.

" Don't worry! It's nothing." I smiled.

"We'll know later if it's nothing." Edward muttered under his breath.

" You're such a pessimist Edward." I said. Edward never changes. Still overreacting to the littlest thing. I remember, when Bella was still human, she tripped over a scarf I left lying in my room. Edward got mad at me, saying stuff like why a scarf was in my room and that it was too hot too wear a scarf anyway. Jasper yelled at him for yelling at me, and Bella got mad at Edward for screaming at me. Obviously, he couldn't fight with Bella, so he gave up and left the room. I laughed at that memory.

"Right, Alice. It's not _that_ funny." Edward commented. He was reading my mind.

"Edward, stop reading my thoughts. Don't make me do _it. Again._" My voice was harsher this time.

He nodded, and leaned back on the sofa. Who knew Edward was that easy to control?

"What did Alice mean by that?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. Just some stupid thing she thinks of to control me. Hard to believe someone so small to be very irritating." He sneered.

"Thank you, Edward!" I mused at him.

Suddenly, Emmett and Rosalie burst through the doors.

"Come on Emmett!" Rosalie said.

Her hands were holding shopping bags, each had designer labels on them. Gucci, Louis Vitton, Prada, Coach. I can see-or rather smell- what she bought. Leather boots, probably, something silk, a dress, something denim, skinny jeans. There were so much, I couldn't recognize them all.

**(A/N I know this sounds totally random, but I'm listening to without you by Hinder. Have you seen the vid? Kellan Lutz was there. LOL:D)**

Emmett followed her, His fingers were twirling the keys to his truck, his other hand in his jacket's pocket. He was smiling about something.

"Em, help me with my clothes!" Rose said.

"Sure, Rose." He smiled, taking some of her bags. He looked so… smitten by Rosalie. It's not that rare a sight, but it's also unusual in a way.

"It seems that Rose finally tamed Emmett." Edward said, amused.

" I don't want to know how they did it." Bella said. "Knowing Emmett, well, you know."

Edward, Jasper and I laughed. Bella is still the same, she's just a bit less clumsy, but she's still the same trouble magnet we've known and loved.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Nothing Bella." He stroked her face gently. "Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

"Yes Edward, like a million times already in the past 5 hours." She rolled her eyes.

" You exaggerate too much, Bella."

"You overreact to the smallest things."

"Well, I do it to protect you."

" I can protect myself, thankyouverymuch!"

"I know that silly! I just don't want you to get in any more trouble than you had when you were human."

"Shut up Edward." She interrupted him and planted her lips on his. He twisted his fingers in her hair.

Jasper pulled the sleeve of my blouse.  
"Come on Alice, let's not disturb the happy couple."

I laughed and stood up. We passed Renesmee and Mark as we made our way to Jasper's room, not knowing what to expect.

**Renesmee's POV**

I went to the kitchen to get a can of soda. I was thirsty, even after I went hunting. I asked Mark if he could accompany me. He always looks so regretful about something, like he made a wrong decision and lost everything, but doesn't everybody?

"Mark, can you come with me for a sec?"

He looked up, surprised. "Sure Renesmee." He said.

"I finally have someone _technically _my age to talk to."

"Technically?" He asked, confused.

"Yes. I'm only ten years old."

"But-"

"I'm not a whole vampire, I'm half. The product of a vampire and a human."

"Your parents?"

"Edward and Bella."

"Really? Carlisle told me we can't have children since we're stuck like this."

"I know, but my mom was still human when I was born."

"You were born like that already?" His golden eyes grew in shock.

"No silly. I was born like a normal human baby, except I grew faster. In a few weeks I could already speak."

"So in a few years you'll be a grandmother then?" His accent was very smooth.

"No, I'm stuck like this also, except I still have a heartbeat. I'm half dead, technically."

"Oh."

I opened the fridge and took a can of soda. I opened it and took a big sip.

"Come on, let's go back. The house is so huge I could get lost in here."

" I know right?" He answered, smiling. His hair was jet black. It was messy, just like my dad's, but they both made it work.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh nothing. It's just, you resemble my father in some ways."

"Really? Edward? We don't look a thing alike!"

"Suuree you don't." I teased

"Oh come on! He's American, I'm Italian. How farther could that be?"

We continued arguing and laughing as we made our way to the living room. We passed Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice laughing as they left the room. We entered and I froze at what I saw.

My parents were having a make-out session on the couch.

"Ewww. That's just wrong Mom!"

"Renesmee!" She stood up and fixed her blouse. Dad did the same.

"Ugh. I'll go upstairs. Call me if you need me."

I stomped up to my room, Mark was following me. He was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I snapped at him.

"Come on, Nessie! Your parents deserve a break. They're still teenagers you know?"

Yeah right. My ancient 118 year old dad and my nearly middle aged mother are teenagers. Sure.

"It's still gross." I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sure it's not _that_ bad." He said. He touched my hair. "There's something in your hair." I felt strange. It's like I was blacking out, but I was still conscious.

"Huh? What were we talking about?" I asked.

"The incident in the living room, with your parents?"

"Why? What happened?" I asked him.

"They were all mushy and stuff." He said, raising an eyebrow,

"Really? How come I didn't remember anything?"

"You're joking right? You were there!"

"Huh? Really?"

"You're not joking are you?"

"Nope! Here. I'll show you the last time I saw my parents."  
I placed my hand on his cheek. It was when we came home from hunting, before I got a soda. After I showed it, I removed my hand on his cheek.  
"See?"

"No, that was when we got home."

" So, how-"Then I remembered.

"You touched my hair!"

"Yes, I did. There was a leaf on your head." He raised his eyebrow.

" That must be your special ability!"

"What? I don't have one!"

"You made me forget that thing in the living room, whatever that was."

" So?"

"That's so cool! You could block a memory or something!"

" But-"

I heard the garage door open.

"Carlisle's home! Come on!" I smiled at him. I pulled him and we made our way downstairs.

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle's home." Edward said." Looks like there's something he wants to say."

The door opened. "Everyone! Come to the living room. Now."  
He said. He entered the room, Esme beside him.

Rose, Em, Alice and Jasper were here in a few seconds.

"You called, Dad?" Emmett asked.

"Everybody, I have something to tell you. I should have said this before, but, I just wanted to make sure you were settled in before I-"

"Uncle Carlisle! Look! Mark has a special ability!" Renesmee was yelling.  
She dragged Mark behind him.

"Come on Mark. Show him." She said.

"I'm not sure…" He hesitated.

"There's nothing to lose Mark, go on." Carlisle urged him.

"Okay." Mark touched Carlisle's head. Nothing happened.

"I told you I can't do anything special." He muttered.

"Yes you can! You did it to me!" She was so frustrated, she tripped on her shoelaces. She hit her head on the table and fell on her back.

"Renesmee!" I yelled and rushed to her side.

"Ouch, that hurt." She patted her head. Blood covered her hand.

"Nessie! Carlisle! She's bleeding."

"Emmett, Rosalie, keep an eye on Mark. Alice, get my bag. Jasper, calm him down. Edward, help me with this."

Esme came to me and rubbed my shoulders. "Bella, everything's going to be alright."We left the room and waited in the hallway.

Nessie came out of the room 2 hours later.  
"Mom!" She ran and hugged me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just bumped on the table."

"She takes just after you, Bella." Edward teased.

" Seriously though, are you okay?" I ignored Edward.

"Yes, Mom. Sheesh, you act just like Dad."

Mark left the room, and came near us.

"I'm sorry, Bella, Nessie."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." I assured him.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't-"

"Stop it Mark. It was an accident. Get over it." Renesmee interrupted.

" Fine." He said stubbornly. "Wait, Esme, there's something on your face." He picked the lock of hair off of her face.

"What? Why are you bandaged, Nessie?" Esme asked, confused.

"Because I tripped and knocked my head on the table?"

"Really? When?"

"You were there, remember? Wait, Mark, that's what I said earlier right?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. You did. " He said.

" Hmm. His ability seems to block traumatic events that happened." Carlisle said.

"And the living room incident was traumatic for you Nessie?" Mark teased.

" I don't even remember what happened." Nessie rolled her eyes.

"It's quite useful actually. Just like Jasper's it can control the emotions of a person. But Mark's ability is mental, not physical, so it doesn't affect Bella or anyone in her shield's range." Carlisle said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Aww. So anything traumatic can be erased for you but not for me? That sucks." I said. We laughed.

Then Carlisle spoke again. "I nearly forgot about what I was supposed to say earlier. Everyone, please gather in the living room."

We gathered in the living room, just like Carlisle said.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point. Since everyone's already at home here, I guess you get to have a new indoor pool." He smiled.

"Oh my God! That's so cool!" Alice screamed.

" That's the construction site in the backyard?" Rosalie asked in dismay.

"Yes. You can finally swim without exposing our secret!" he laughed.

"Nice." Emmett said.

"Let's swim tomorrow! I'm still a little lightheaded after what happened to my poor head. " Nessie groaned.

" We'll take care of Nessie for you, Bella. You don't have to worry." Esme assured me.

"Thanks, Esme."

I turned to Edward.  
"We still have lots of time. What do you want to do?"

"Anything_ but_ Truth or dare, I'm game." He answered.

"The meadow?"

"The meadow." He said with a grin.

Haha. I told you it was random:D  
So, do what you want to do, click the x button on your computer's screen in the upperhand right corner or change the page or click the button down there.  
You got the mouse, so clickety-click;)


	4. Back to school again?

Thanks for the reviews :D  
Again with the disclaimers.  
I do not own the Cullens. I own nothing except Mark, totally resembling a person who I know :P  
That is all. Read and I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

We just came back from hunting. I looked at my watch. It was 11:30.  
We spent the whole day hunting, because tomorrow's the first day of school.  
Rose and Alice were busy planning their outfits for tomorrow. Emmett, Jasper and Mark were busy watching football. Poor Mark must have been tortured by Emmett.

I went to them. "Guys, have you seen Edward anywhere?" I asked.

" Nope. Not a clue." Emmett said.

"Sorry Bella, I haven't seen them." Mark said.

"Try Alice and Rosalie. Maybe they know where he is." Jasper suggested.

"Thanks anyway."

I went to Alice's room.

"Rose, Alice, have you seen Edward?"

"He's in his room Bella. He was looking for something, I guess." Alice said, shrugging.

"Hey, Alice, do you think this goes well with black skinny jeans?" Rose asked, holding up a simple yet elegant white blouse.

"Yup! But wear this. It would look better." She said, handing her a black ribbon belt.

"Thanks Alice." She said, studying the blouse carefully.

"I'll just get going then." I said, closing the door behind me.

I went inside Edward's room, staring at the loft his room had. He was scavenging for something in those boxes. I went up the stairs to take a closer look.

**Edward's POV**

Hmm. I'm sure I left it here somewhere. God, I have to find it. Bella's going to be _pretty_ pissed off when she finds out I lost it. I was opening and closing boxes in a hurry. I opened another one then…

"_Oh_ crap." I said to myself.

I could catch Bella's scent from across the room. She opened the door carefully and closed it without making a sound. She was going near the stairs leading up to the loft.  
Crap. I have to close everything.

"Hey Edward. What are you looking for?" She asked. "I'll help if you want." She added.

"No thanks, Bella." I said, trying to say it nonchalantly.

"Okay. Hey, what's this?" She said, picking up a black fedora.

"Oh, that's something from the forties, or was it the fifties? I can't remember. I stopped counting on 1957." I said.

"Haha, Edward. But really." She placed it on her head. "Were you bringing _sexy back_? " She teased.

"Right, Bella. First Brad Pitt, then Jacob, now Justin Timberlake? You do know that I'm older than all of them combined right?" I retorted.

"I know that." She laughed and then removed the hat." Hey, you have a guitar!"

"Oh, that. Well, I'm more of a piano player than a-"

She cut me off. "But you can still play, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. Play." She ordered me, handing me the guitar.

"Fine. I could never fight with you Bella. What song did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I don't know. Surprise me. You know the songs I like."

"Only one song Bella." I said.

I thought for a moment.  
Aha! Bella's Favorite. I began strumming the guitar.  
_  
Here we are in the best years of our lives  
With no way of knowing, when the  
Wheel stop spinning 'cause  
We don't know where we're going_**(Want to listen to the song? It's Moment of truth by FM Static. I love it! )**_  
_  
"So, you like it, Bella?" I smiled.  
I looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry.  
"That was beautiful Edward. I loved it!"  
She hugged me and gave me a passionate kiss on my lips.  
I kissed her back, and lifted her up. We made our way down the stairs without breaking the kiss. It was a good thing she forgot about what I was looking for. She would really kill me if I did lose it.

And here we are, on the best day of our lives  
And it's a go, lets make it last, so cheers you  
All to that, 'cause this moment's never comin' back

I used to know her brother  
But I never knew I loved her  
Till the day she laid her eyes on me  
Now I'm jumpin' up and down  
She's the only one around  
And she means every little thing to me

I've got your picture in my wallet  
And your phone number to call it  
And I miss you more whenever I think about you  
I've got your mixed tape in my walkman  
Been so long since we've been talkin'  
And in a few more days we'll both hook up  
Forever and ever

And here I am, on the west coast of America  
And I've been tryin' to think for weeks of all the ways to ask you  
And now I've brought you to the place  
Where I've poured my heart out, a million times  
For a million reasons, to offer it to you

I used to know her brother  
But I never knew I loved her  
Till the day she laid her eyes on me now  
I'm jumpin' up and down  
She's the only one around  
And she means every little thing to me

I've got your picture in my wallet  
And your phone number to call it  
And I miss you more whenever I think about you  
I've got your mixed tape in my walkman  
Been so long since we've been talkin'  
And in a few more days we'll both hook up  
Forever and ever

I used to know her brother  
But I never knew I loved her  
Till the day she laid her eyes on me.  
Now I'm jumpin' up and down  
She's the only one around  
And she means every little thing to me

I've got your picture in my wallet  
And your phone number to call it  
And I miss you more whenever I think about you  
I've got your mixed tape in my walkman  
Been so long since we've been talkin'  
And in a few more days, we'll both hook up  
forever and ever.

**(A/N Let your imagination do the rest. ;) **

***********************

_**Next day…**_  
**Bella's POV**

I went down the stairs, dressed in skinny jeans and a vintage tee. I wore a pink hoodie to cover it all up. Edward followed me, wearing denims and a plaid button down shirt layered with a sweater. On others, it would look kind of geeky, on him, he looked mature and intelligent. I slung my bag behind me, filled with books, fillers and pens. As if we needed it, It's my second time in High school, while the others, well, it's uncountable. Each one of us-except Mark and Renesmee of course- already finished college.

Emmett wore a sweatshirt and cargo pants while Jasper and Mark both wore button down shirts and denims. Rosalie wore the blouse and jeans she picked out the night before, with a black belt on her waist. She looked like she was in College, even older! Alice wore checkered skinny jeans with a cute dress shirt. Renesmee just kept it simple, a shirt and baggy jeans. We were all set to go.

"Take care everyone!" Esme shouted after us. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper used Rose's M3 while Mark, Nessie, Edward and I were in Edward's Volvo. As usual.

"Come on, Edward, play a song! Turn the stereo on." I goaded him.

"Yeah dad! It's so boring here." Renesmee added.

He turned it on. Forever bursted from the speakers.

_Dance forever, ever, ever,  
forever, ever, ever,  
forever, ever, ever,  
forever!_We couldn't help but sing along. When the song stopped, our new school was already in view. Edward parked next to Rosalie's car.

Ridgeville heights high, Home of the Ridgeville ravens.  
It was twice the size of Forks high. Different kinds of cars occupied the parking lot. There were lots of luxury cars around, not surprising since there were lots of fancy neighborhoods around here. There were lots of beautiful girls here, but they couldn't compare to Rosalie. Standing next to her can make a girl look haggard compared to Rosalie. I laughed at the thought.

"C'mon Bella." Edward pulled me towards him.  
Edward, Alice and I had the same schedule, while Rose, Jasper and Emmett also mostly had the same classes. Mark and Renesmee shared most of their classes, but the rest of the time they were separated. Of course, we have to skip most part of our . (Which was only required during first and second year) and blood testing and stuff, but otherwise, we could attend classes like normal humans could.  
We went inside the school, People were staring at us. Some were staring in amazement, some were skeptical and some were just gawking. We were all in pairs, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose, me and Edward, and Nessie and Mark. We were all laughing as we made our way into our new classrooms. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were Juniors, Edward, Alice and I were Sophies and Nessie and Mark were Freshies. We  
made our way to our First period class, Homeroom. The guys were ogling me and Alice while the girls were staring at Edward, especially when he smiled at the others. The only bad thing was the class was alphabetically arranged, so Edward was near the door, while Alice sat across Edward, but in front of me. Sitting next to me was a girl, taller than Alice, shorter than me. She had straight, reddish brown hair and piercing aquamarine blue eyes.

The teacher came through the door, she was young, a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. She wore a wool skirt and a beautiful floral sweater. Alice looked behind to me.  
"She has good taste in clothes." She said.

"I know right? She looks good in those." I replied.

The teacher suddenly spoke.  
"Welcome to sophomore year! The second year in High School. Survive this and you are one year closer to freedom. Well, we have some newcomers here! Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. How about you introduce yourselves?"

She motioned for us to come in front. We exchanged glances, and made our way in front.

Alice spoke first.

"Hey! I'm Alice Cullen! This is my brother Edward and my adopted sister Bella."  
She always had this upbeat and fun personality.

Edward was next.

"Uhm, Hello. I'm Edward. Like Alice said, she's my sister." He stopped there.  
Most of the girls were just staring at him. He would just smile shyly at them, more of a "I'm new here." Smile than a "There are lots of girls here." Smile.

He nudged me and I spoke next.

"Hello, My name's Bella-"  
Someone interrupted.

"Hey cutie, what's your number?" Someone yelled from the back row. There was a low grumble in Edward's throat. It was taking all his power to hold back from ripping the person who made that comment into pieces. I nudged Edward, He calmed down and smiled instead at me.

"Okay, that's enough everyone. Settle down." We made our way back to our seats. The rest of the morning went smoothly.  
Suddenly, it was time for lunch.  
Emmett waved us over. "Hey guys! Here!"  
We went to him. The rest were already there in their seats.  
Renesmee was the only one eating.

"Ugh, Bella. Some of the thoughts people had were just plain disgusting, especially the jocks. They were thinking… Ugh. I can't even think about it!" His nose was wrinkling in disgust.

"You know, someone asked for Bella's phone number earlier." Alice said.

"One of those jocks." Edward said.

"Here they come!" Rose said, playing with her pen.

Three blonde girls walked up to our table. The one in front went to Emmett. "Hey there." She was twirling her hair with her finger. Was she flirting with Emmett? Edward smirked. The other two blondes were just busy ogling the other boys. Rose was just staring at her. Emmett just sat there, still.

"So… You have plans tonight? I'm having a party tonight. Afterwards, maybe we could do something special, just the two of us." She said, trying to be sexy. I mean, how much of a slut could she be? She wore this totally revealing tank top, and a super short miniskirt. She wore a long zip up hoodie to cover it.

Oh crap. That last thing she said made Rosalie crack.

"What did you just say?" She said, standing up. She was furious.

" I said, I wanted to do something with him."

" He's mine." She glared at her, furious.

"Right." The blonde poured the soda she was holding all over Rosalie's blouse.

"Ugh! You bit-"

"My blouse!" Alice exclaimed. Alice was worse than Rose when she got mad.

"Calm down Alice." Jasper said. He used his ability to calm down Alice and Rose.

"Leave. Now." Jasper's tone was intimidating. He glared at her, and the girl backed away.

"Fine." She sneered. "Let's go girls." She snapped her fingers and the other two followed her.

"That whore just spilled soda all over this blouse!" Rose said.

"It's from Paris too." Alice said dismayingly.

"I told you people had improper thoughts around here." Edward said.

He pointed to the computer geek's table. "Even _they_ want a piece of Bella, Rose and Alice."

"That's just gross, Edward." I said.

Renesmee finished her lunch.  
"Ugh, you have no idea how some of the guys in my classes act around me." She rolled her eyes. Her curls were behind her shoulders.

"Again, she takes after you Bella!" Edward said. I punched his shoulder.

"Come, on Bella, Admit it!" He laughed.

"Ugh." I stood up and slung my bag on my shoulder. Edward rushed behind me.

"Aww, Bella. Fine, I'm sorry." He said, a crooked smile on his face. I could hear jaws dropping behind me. Who could get mad at a person like him?

"Let's go Edward. We'll be late." I said, smiling.

"Do you know about seventy percent of the guys want you?" He whispered in my ear.

"Did you know most of the girls back in Forks wanted you?" I retorted.

"Touché." He said.

The rest of the afternoon was better. The bell rung, signaling for the last period.  
I asked Alice. "What's the last period?"

"Oh. Uhm, I'm not with you. I have Home Ec. Bye!" She dashed away to the other side of the hallway.

Edward held my shoulders. "It's music, Bella. Come on!" He said.

"Music! I can't do anything musical, Edward! I mean, I can't sing in tune." I said.

"Right Bella. Have you even heard yourself sing? It's beautiful. I promise." He held his hand up.

"Let's just go, Edward." I rolled my eyes as we went to the music room.

We entered the room. Lots of instruments were found in the room, drums, guitars, flutes, triangles. I mean, most of the instruments imaginable were here! We took our seats, Edward beside me.

"Alright class. We're going to have a little game first. I'll call two names randomly. Every pair must at least play an instrument or sing. Extra credit if you sing and play! "

There was a loud murmur in the room.

"Okay. First up, David Andrews and Melanie Jones." They stood up. I recognized the girl; she was sitting next to me during homeroom. She was simple, but beautiful in a way.

She sang I'm yours by Jason Mraz, while the guy just stared in front. She got a standing ovation from the class and the teacher gave her extra credit. Time passed, some played the piano, some the flute, the trumpet and the others sang, from upbeat dance tunes to mellow love songs.

"Okay, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan!"

We stood up together and made our way to the front. Edward said if he could play the guitar.

"At least you can play. What about me? I can't sing to save my life!" I said.

"Yes you can, Bella! I'll play Lucky, how about that? You memorized it right?" He asked.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. Sing." He said, imitating me.

"Fine. Only one song, Edward." I said with a smile.

"Sir, we'll play Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat"

Most of the girls were just about near to screaming. Edward simply smiled and turned to me. "Ready Bells?"

I gave a nod toward him. He started strumming the guitar.  
He started singing.**  
**_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_I started to sing after him. I couldn't believe it, He was right! I looked around the room and most of the class was humming along.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard  
_

Edward and Bella:  
_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_He gave me an encouraging smile. He continued to sing._And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
_**  
Bella:  
**_though the breezes through_ _the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now  
_**  
Edward and Bella:**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_When the song was finished, everyone clapped and cheered for us. We smiled at each other. Someone even wanted an encore!

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

"Well, that was certainly something! You all deserve extra credit for this. Everyone gets extra credits!"

The bell rang and everyone groaned.  
"Don't worry, we'll have another meeting soon!" The teacher said, laughing.

We left the room and went to the Volvo.  
"That really was something, wasn't it?" Edward said smiling.

"Thanks Edward." I said.

"Why do you keep underestimating yourself? I mean, look, you're beautiful, smart, charming and has a hell of a singing voice." He said with a crooked smile. He placed his hand on my face. I could feel the eyes boring through my back.

"Thanks Edward, but could we talk about it later, Everyone' s staring!" I said.

He simply laughed. "Get in the car Bella, Here come's the two freshmen." He said, pointing to Nessie and Mark.

"Hey, everyone! How did the first day of school go?" I asked as they got into the car.

"It was great." Mark grinned.

"Yeah! We did lots of cool stuff!" Nessie added.

"Yes, well, we did to, you know?" I said.

Edward turned on the stereo, playing the song that meant a lot during my first day here in Ridgeview Heights High.

The car sped away from the school, the song still in my head and will stay in my memories forever.

**  
**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

* * *

Finished the fourth chapter! Yes!  
I don't think I can update the fifth chapter soon.  
Something came up, and… well…  
Yeah. So please review? It might help me get better, especially since this is kind of a hard time for me to write. I actually cried while writing this story because of what happened… So… That's it.

P.S.  
Songs are owned by their singers and writers and stuff…


End file.
